Loathing
by briatenli
Summary: It was just a normal day at school. That was, until the stupid Jojo brothers came back from wherever the hell they were hiding out at for eleven years. Sure, they started out as just plain annoying, but little did my sisters and I even see THIS coming. Brick was actually smart. Boomer was actually pretty sweet. Butch was... well he was Butch. Not everything can be perfect.
1. Surprise, Surprise

**_Surprise, Surprise_**

 _Buttercup_

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium to the principal's office."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my name on the overbearing school speakers. I had to admit, getting called to the office always gave me some sort of a rush. Plus I got to get out of class. Who wouldn't be excited about that?

I smirked as I slammed my dark green notebook shut. I looked up to find both my sisters turned around and glaring at me from the front row of the class. Well, one was glaring. Bubbles just looked more afraid than anything. I quickly wiped the smirk off my face and held up my hands in defeat.

"You're excused, girls," Mrs. Haymon whispered as she slowly went back to scratching complex equations onto her ancient chalkboard. I hopped up without a second thought and began to lug my bag out of the large classroom. Mitch snickered at me as I passed him; obviously glad that I had got caught this time and not him. Admittedly I didn't even know what I got caught for. I whacked the back of his head before exiting the room. Luckily my should-be-retired teacher didn't even hear the loud _thunk_ my hand made as it collided with Mitch's big head. I laughed as I stepped out into the hall. Hitting things always made me feel good. Unfortunately the feeling did not last long because before I could even shut the classroom door, Blossom went straight to chewing me out.

"Alright, what did you do?" Blossom sighed as she began to strut beside me, arms crossed tightly over her light pink V-neck. Bubbles kept her mouth shut as she migrated to my other side. Smart move. Whenever Blossom starts, it's awfully hard to get her to stop.

"I actually don't know." I stated truthfully. The last few days after school I was either practicing with Mitch for soccer try outs or trying to get my grades up. There's no room for slip ups considering try outs are in just a few weeks and I need to make varsity. My life as an athlete practically depends on it.

"What's that supposed to mean? You have to know! I'm sick of getting dragged out of class for your shenanigans, Buttercup!"

I held back the urge to giggle at Blossom's use of the word _shenanigans_. I took a slide glance at Bubbles to confirm that she was doing the same thing. I mean really, how old was she? Thankfully our little Ms. Perfect was too distracted by her rant to even notice Bubbles and I's reddening faces.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What did you _do_?"

Typical Blossom.

"Look Red," I groaned. "I swear, if I knew why the principal was calling us I'd tell you, but I don't know. I haven't done anything stupid lately. Been too busy practicing for soccer to even consider getting detention."

Blossom rolled her eyes, but took a deep breath as we stopped in front of Principal Dockam's door. That was a good sign. That meant she was cooling off.

"Well, if you don't even know why we're getting called, who's to say we're in trouble?" Bubbles finally piped up while smiling brightly.

Typical Bubbles. Doesn't she know by now? I'm always in trouble.

Before I could respond to either of my annoying sisters, the principal's booming voice could be heard from outside his office.

"Trouble? Girls, come on in, no one is in trouble."

"What was he doing, eavesdropping?" I mumbled before Blossom reached for the door, making it a pint to glare in my direction as she did so.

"Once the door was fully opened, I received argumentatively the biggest surprise in my life. No doubt in my mind that my sisters felt the same way. My eyes caught sight of the three things I hoped to never see again: fiery red hair hidden under a dark red cap, black spikes sticking up in all directions and a head of sandy messy hair. There sitting in front of us were the three stupid Jojo brothers.

They all turned to face my sisters and me at the same time. Brick still looked angry as ever, Butch had that annoying smirk plastered all over his face as he practically bounced in his seat while Boomer seemed the calmest out of the three and avoided the slightest amount of eye contact. I was the first to speak.

"Oh _hell_ no."

"Language, Buttercup," Blossom snapped without so much as looking in my direction. Her bright pink eyes were focused solely on Brick. Brick's mouth flickered at her comment before going back to his weird expression that was a mixture of anger and boredom. How he was able to convey both emotions at the same time was beyond me.

"Well hello to you too," Butch chuckled. I instantly picked up on his drastic voice change. He had changed a lot since we were five. His face lost its childish roundness and his eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. He looked empty to say the least. "I see you all have matured rather nicely."

Still an ass. No surprise there.

"Don't start with me, you perv," I shot back at him, ready to fight him right then and there. "Why are you back? Why are they back?"

"That's enough," Principal Dockam cleared his throat. "I see you six remember each other."

"Hard to forget the boys who tried to kill you, Sir. Repeatedly." Bubbles mumbled. I watched as Boomer's eyes flickered up from the floor at the sound of her voice.

"Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration?" Principal Dockam asked gently.

Typical Principal Dockam. Sure, Bubbles gets the gentle voice while I get screamed at. I'm not even the enemy here!

"Yeah, that's all in the past, toots. We've come to get a good ol high school education. Isn't that right, boys?"

"Shut up, Butch." Both Boomer and Brick sighed. Brick was rubbing his temple. Man did he look a lot like Blossom right now. Speaking of Blossom, I'm surprised she hasn't begun lecturing in her shrill voice. Her eyes were still fixed on Brick, as if waiting for him to pounce. She sighed as she shook her head and then finally spoke up.

"Excuse me, Sir, but why are we here?"

"Right! Well, as you can see the Jojo brothers are new to our school. They need people to show them around." Principal Dockam explained.

"Lemme stop you right there, Sir. I refuse to be anywhere near these boys. Especially Butch."

"Hey!"

"Zip it, Spike." I rolled my eyes but internally laughed at my own cleverness. Spike. That was gonna stick.

"Buttercup is right. We don't exactly get along." Blossom reasoned.

"That's an understatement." Brick suddenly chuckled as he leaned back into his seat. "Look. We just came here to start over. No hard feelings. We're not the same bullies you met when you were five. We've grown up. Now, we can all be mature about this, or you girls can go on hating us for the rest of your lives. Your choice."

"I choose to be immature, thank you very much and goodbye." I smiled as I turned for the door.

"Buttercup," Principal Dockam's stern voice tempted me to keep going, but I sighed and stopped in my tracks as I remembered soccer try outs. Walking out wasn't going to do me any good. I did not need a detention right now. "Girls, I know this isn't your ideal situation, but the boys are making an effort."

"What's in it for us?" I prompted as I turned back around.

"I was thinking some extra credit. Not to mention you'll be cutting class to give the boys a tour."

"You drive a hard bargain, Dockam." I mumbled. "Fine, I'll do it. I could use the extra credit."

"I could too." Bubbles sighed.

"Technically I don't but I guess it couldn't hurt." Blossom mumbled more to herself than any of us. I took notice of Brick's eye roll at her comment.

"Very good! Well off you go! Glad we figured this out." Principal Dockam smiled brightly as he ushered us all out into the hall then abruptly shut his door.

What a great start to the year.

 **Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my very first ppg FanFic. I already know this story is just going to be so much fun to write. Please remember to take the time to review, it would mean so much to me! :)**

 **PS - I know this chapter is super short, but they'll get longer as I go on!**


	2. I Actually Hate You

**_I Actually Hate You_**

 _Blossom_

This was so _not_ on the schedule for today. Why was it that whenever life is going great, something, correction, _anything_ has to go wrong? Buttercup was staying out of trouble for once, Bubbles finally found a sweet boy that treats her right, my grades were better than ever and what does life do? It decides to drop three moronic troublemakers right in our laps!

"Uh, Blossom?" I winced in pain as Buttercup's elbow to my stomach brought me back to reality. I glanced around at the five pairs of way too similar eyes that starred me down. The deep red pair of large orbs dead in front of me made my insides particularly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said we can all split up to get this over with faster. That sound good?" Buttercup repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds good." I nodded slowly.

"Yo I call touring with Butters." Butch suddenly exclaimed while raising a muscular arm. I inwardly shuttered at the use of the word _butters_. Butch was going to be in the hospital by noon, that much I knew.

"Call me that one more time and you lose your leg," Buttercup muttered as she began to march away from our little group. Butch grinned at his brothers before he quickly followed. "I'm gonna take him to the fields first," Buttercup called over her shoulder before both her and Butch headed towards the big glass doors at the end of the hall.

Everyone turned to look at me once again. Why did everyone always do that?

"I'll go with Red, Boom," Brick was talking to his brother, but his eyes were on me the entire time. "That okay with you?"

I opened my mouth, thinking he was actually considering my feelings, but shut it when I saw Boomer nodding. I took note of the fact that I have yet to hear Boomer speak. I glanced at Bubbles who was smiling slightly at me, obviously attempting to be optimistic about this whole thing. At least one of us was.

"We can look at your classes. Maybe I'll show you my favorite courtyard." Bubbles flashed Boomer a smile before she grabbed his hand and began to guide him the opposite way Buttercup and Butch went just moments ago.

"So, that leaves just us, huh?"

Honestly Brick, why state the obvious?

"I'll show you to the library, I guess." I sighed as I began walking down the hall, not caring if he was following me or not. There was no time for stupid questions. The sooner this was over, the sooner I could go back to class and actually learn something.

"Hey, Bloss, slow down!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around and for the first time I actually looked at Brick. I looked at him for the first time in eleven years. He was wearing a white shirt with red sleeves to match his annoying ugly cap. A cap that was against dress code, might I add. He wore baggy black shorts and old black and white converse that were practically falling apart. He obviously didn't try very hard to impress on the first day. The only thing that surprised me after all this time was his face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his undeniably handsome looks. Brick had a ton of freckles, probably in the same places mine were. His eyes were huge and mesmerizing, even if he was frowning down at me. Wow, since when had he gotten so tall? Why hadn't I had gone through such a transformation? His pretty face was only another good reason to hate him.

"You do not get to call me that. You are not my friend. You aren't anything." I huffed as I began walking again. He gravitated to my side. A little too close to my liking.

"Not _anything_? Come on, that was cold Bloss. I thought you didn't have ice breath anymore," Brick chuckled as he looked down at me in what seemed to be the most patronizing look he could muster. Man, I wanted to punch him.

"How do you know?" I whispered, even though it wasn't exactly a secret. It was common knowledge that my sisters and I had lost our powers around the age of ten. Professor deemed that our Chemical X levels had simply run out. While I desperately want my powers back, I know that injecting yourself with Chemical X or pouring it on yourself was way more deadly than simply being born with it in your system. Just look at how Mojo Jojo turned out.

"Red. We're counterparts. My brothers and I lost our powers too, you know. Probably around the same time and everything," Brick explained with a roll of his eyes. "Come on Bloss, you're smarter than this."

"Excuse me for being surprised! What, you and your brothers make a habit out of trying to kill my sisters and I, you disappear then suddenly return after eleven years and you expect everything to be huncky dory? Come on Brick, you're smarter than this." I shot back before picking up speed in front of him. Normally I would care about making such a scene in the hallway, but he just made me so _angry_. We hadn't been together for more than ten minutes and he was already affecting my normally calm demeanor.

"Um yes, you know why?" Brick asked as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me to the side of the hall.

When did I say it was okay to touch me?

"No, and quite frankly I don't care," I spat while wildly trying to wiggle my wrists out of his gigantic hands. I wasn't budging. Curse his stupid man hands and stupid man muscles. I looked up from my trapped hands only to see Brick slightly smirking at my struggle. "This isn't funny, you know. I actually hate you right now."

"Oh yeah? I'm trembling with fear, honestly."

"I want to punch you so hard right now, Brick. Let me go! I'll start screaming. I will. I totally will."

"No you won't, you aren't badass enough to even consider it. I would imagine something like that from Buttercup, but not you, sweetheart."

"Language!"

"Look, our powers are gone! No need to kill people or rob or work with criminals ever again. Don't you see, Blossom? My brothers and I, we're finally free. Criminals like Mojo Jojo and Him have no need for us anymore. All our lives we've been forced to be evil. But we don't have to be anymore. We can just be… normal." Brick's voice was soft, almost sincere, but his little sob story didn't mean anything to me. I still refuse to trust him. Once a criminal, always a criminal.

"Whatever, Brick. Let's just go to the library. This is taking way longer than necessary," I pointed out as Brick gently let go of my hands.

"Sure. You don't have to believe me right now, but eventually you will," he shrugged as he began to walk ahead of me with his hands in his pocket. The sight was at least a little humorous considering he had no idea where he was going. I took a deep breath to keep from laughing before I quickly jogged to catch up with him.

The rest of the walk to the library was silent. I mean, I had nothing to say to the jerk. I guess he felt the same about me. When we finally made it to the huge glass doors that led to the library I smiled with relief. At least now I had something to talk about. Something about Brick having nothing to say made me even more uncomfortable than his usual sarcastic comments.

"Well, here we are. My favorite place in the whole school," I said as I opened the large door ahead of us. The smell of old pages only put me at ease as I stared at the countless books on the wooden shelves all around the room. The room was bright and somewhat empty due to classes going on at the moment. Only a few students seemed to be working on papers and projects in the back of the room on one of the many large computers. I glanced at Brick, only to find that his expression was almost emotionless.

"What, you don't like to read?" I asked as I led him down a long aisle of bookshelves.

"Oh no, I love to read. You should know that," He smirked as he absentmindedly touched random books as we passed.

"Then what is it?"

"I've just probably read most of these is all," Brick shrugged as he walked past me, pushing me with his shoulder as he did so.

"Highly doubt it." I rolled my eyes as I turned around and began to follow him down another row of books. He was so full of himself. There's no way he's read this many books in his lifetime. Sure he was smart, but wasn't he too busy robbing banks or something?

"Quiz me then," he smiled suddenly as he looked up from the shelf he was in front of. "You describe a book. Any book in this whole library. If I guess the title and author correctly, you do something for me."

"And if you don't know the title and author?"

"Then I do something for you. Can we agree to stop with the stupid questions?" Brick rolled his eyes as he took a seat and leaned against one of the huge shelves. I followed suit across from him.

"You're so on," I smirked. I tapped on my chin as I thought of the most obscure book by the most unknown author I've ever read. I smiled when I thought of the perfect one.

"I'm assuming by that stupid grin on your face that you have a book in mind?"

"Oh yeah I do," I giggled to myself. My competitive streak was beginning to show. "Okay. So the main character is a girl. She meets a guy. Guy turns out to be a pig in disguise and the girl is really a ghost of an old woman who died on the Titanic. What's the book?" I crossed my arms confidently across my chest as I watched Brick search his memory. There was no way he was going to get this.

"Tihamicen by Hamersburgbriatenli. Quite honestly that was a dumb move, Red," Brick grunted as he got up and strolled out of the library. As soon as I picked my jaw off of the floor, I ran to catch up with him. Curse his long man legs.

"H-how in the world did you get that? That's like, the worst book ever!" I practically yelled once we were outside the library, going down the large empty hall aimlessly at this point. Brick turned to me only to chuckle at my shocked expression.

"First of all, you picked the worst most obscure book ever. How could I _not_ get it? If you were truly as smart as you claim to be, you would have described a simple love story or a heroic folk tale. You know how many of those there are in the world?"

Man. He was right.

"Anyway, the point is now you owe me something."

"Well, what do you want?" I groaned. I was almost too afraid to ask. Of course if I had won, I just would have asked Brick to kindly leave my sisters and I alone, but if Brick was anything like he was eleven years ago, he was going to savor every minute of torturing me.

"Haven't decided yet. It is my first day after all. Shall we continue the tour?"

"I actually hate you."

"Sure you do, Red. Sure you do."

 **Quite honestly I think I could write about Brick and Blossom forever. I absolutely love them together! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. I Thought of You

**_I Thought of You_**

 _Bubbles_

"We can look at your classes. Maybe I'll show you my favorite courtyard," I sent a smile Boomer's way before I gently reached for his hand. I was terrified he'd reject it, but thankfully he just went along with it and followed me down the hall. That was a good sign. I have to admit, I'm way more willing to put the past behind me than my sisters are. As long as Boomer was nice, I'd be nice.

"So... how have you been?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself for being so lame. We are counterparts after all. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to the guy.

"Good," he muttered more to the floor than to me.

"Oh, well that's great! I've been good too... Everything's been nice. Sure I miss my powers but since I'm not responsible for the city anymore I've been able to be a normal teenager. It's pretty fun you know?" I babbled as I began to walk quicker. I glanced back at Boomer when he didn't answer. He just nodded before he went back to looking at anything but me. What was with that? Did I have spinach in my teeth or something?

"Sorry if I've been a little overwhelming, I just talk a lot when I'm nervous... Do you do that too? I mean we are supposed to be almost exactly alike but you haven't spoken much so you're either completely calm or don't have as much in common with me as I thought which I doubt, so you're comfortable with me?" I rattled off faster than I had meant to. Man, I really had to work on my conversational skills. Why couldn't I be like Buttercup and Blossom? Blossom was always the most articulate out of the three of us while Buttercup always had something snarky to say, but hey, at least it was something to say.

"You're not angry with me like your sisters are, so I am more relaxed than you'd expect I guess. If you're anything like me you're just trying to forget the past. So am I," Boomer sighed quietly. I stopped dead in my tracks before I turned to face him.

"You're right. I just think it's best to start over," I smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Bubbles Utonium."

"Boomer Jojo," he smiled back giving me the feeling as though I was looking through a mirror. Boomer had everything I had. Sandy blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes, perfect teeth. He even had the dimples that were nowhere to be found on my sisters' faces.

"Welcome to Townsville High, Boomer. I like your shirt by the way," I winked as I gave his outfit close inspection. Out of the three Jojo brothers, Boomer was by far the best dressed. Though he was wearing a simple blue button up that matched his eyes and a baggy pair of black jeans, the look worked for him. I respected that.

"Thanks. Now where's this courtyard you were talking about?"

"Right," I gasped. "I almost forgot! Come on." Once again Boomer's hand found its way into mine. It fit perfectly.

Once we hit the courtyard I smiled at the cool autumn breeze that welcomed us. I led Boomer to one of the small round white tables set up for students to eat or do homework at. Around us were the lush vegetation that grew more and more every year. Potted plants alined with the walkways and surrounded the small pounds full of various fish. Vines grew all around the walls of the courtyard and up sides of the school. It was a little before noon, so the sunlight in the yard was just dazzling.

"Wow," Boomer breathed gently as he examined his surroundings. I took note that this was the first time he initiated any kind of conversation with me today. "I think this would be my favorite spot too."

"Yeah, I sneak off here whenever I have the chance," I grinned. I was happy our conversation didn't feel as forced as it had not ten minutes ago. "So, let's take a look at that schedule."

Boomer nodded before he pulled out his already crumpled up class schedule.

Boys.

"I have Math, Spanish, Chemistry, then Art," he read off quietly.

"Oh well that's not too bad," I smiled. "You're in my Math, Spanish, and Art class. You like to draw?"

Boomer's head shot up from his schedule as he gave me the most radiant smile I've ever seen. "Like to? I love to."

"Me too! Guess we should have saw that coming, huh? I paint more, but doodling is fun too. I mostly do animals. You?"

"Anything and everything really. I guess my favorites are people." Boomer chuckled as he began to trace circles with his fingers over the tabletop. Funny, I did the same thing sometimes.

"Most artists don't say that."

"I'm not most artists," Boomer shrugged.

"Got any of your stuff?" I was kind of hoping he did. If art was the only thing he was comfortable speaking about, then so be it.

"Yes actually," he said as he went through his messy dark blue backpack. "I always carry my sketchbook with me."

"So do I. School just gets boring without drawing huh?" I giggled as I fished my own sketchpad out of my bag. I had to admit, I was excited to see what Boomer could do. Sure, I was okay, but I never felt comfortable about showing people my art. Something about Boomer just opened me up. I couldn't hide the grin on my face as we switched books from across the table.

"Okay, let's open them at the same time," I suggested.

"Sure," Boomer agreed after he rolled his eyes playfully.

"One..." I whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Boomer raised his eyebrow.

"To add suspense, duh. Way to ruin it, Boomer!" I laughed.

"Fine, fine. Two..." He whispered with his finger already positioned to open the book.

"THREE!" We both practically yelled at the same time, laughing at each other's excitement.

"Bubbles,"

"Yes?"

"Is this.. A bear riding a unicorn?"

"Boomer, that's obviously a honey badger. Come on," I mock yelled as I playfully hit his arm.

"Sorry, sorry... Looked like a bear cub," he shrugged before flashing another smile at me.

"I would make fun of your drawings right now, but they're all really good. You're way better than I am," I sighed, slightly disappointed that he didn't have any silly drawings like mine. All of his were just stunning. I was in awe as I flipped though the thick pages of his sketchbook. There were a lot of drawings of his brothers, some cars, airplanes. Even a very realistic drawing of a spider that made me flip the page a little faster than necessary. Then towards the back, I saw it.

The last drawing in Boomer's book was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on a beach. She was wearing a pink sundress and smiling at me. The girl looked too familiar to be anyone but who I recognized her as.

"Boomer, is this... Me?" I asked in shock as I held up the sketchbook.

Boomer's head shot up as a bright red tint spread across his cheeks. "Give me that," he sighed before he reached for his sketchbook and pushed mine towards me.

"Boomer, how did you know what I looked like after all this time?"

"You look just like me," he mumbled as he stuffed his book into his backpack. "I couldn't get you out of my head. I had to draw you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't tell me that after over ten years you didn't once think about me. You didn't once wonder what your other half was doing? Or if I was okay or if I was hurt? I know we weren't on the best terms but we have an undeniable bond, Bubbles. I thought of you often. That's all," he grunted as he gathered his things and made way for the large school building.

He wasn't wrong. I did think of him, but of course I couldn't tell my sisters that. I quickly grabbed my things and followed. Just as Boomer's hand hit the door knob to enter the building I tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Boomer, it's beautiful," I whispered. "And for what it's worth, I thought of you often as well."

Boomer turned around and nodded before giving me the smallest of smiles. There was a deep pain in his eyes, and I yearned to know where these scars came from.

"Come on," I smiled gently. "Let's keep going."

Boomer only nodded, but once again took my hand.

 **I feel as though Boomer and Bubbles are the more down to Earth ones, so they don't bicker nearly as much as Brick and Blossom! They were a pleasure to write and I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


	4. We Aren't Finished

**_We Aren't Finished_**

 _Buttercup_

"I'm gonna take him to the fields first," I called over my shoulder to my sisters before I headed towards the big glass doors at the end of the hall, Butch in tow.

"So how ya been, Butters?"

Didn't I already warn him about that stupid name? I rolled my eyes before I spun around and swiftly pinned Butch against the hallway wall. He groaned at his back's sudden collision with the wall. I gripped the top of his disgusting dark green v-neck that smelled of smoke and black coffee.

Gross.

"My name is Buttercup," I grunted.

Butch's face was surprisingly blank, that was until he glanced at my balled fists hidden in his shirt and back up at me. His mouth slowly began to turn up in a twisted smile that only made my blood boil more.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"The fact that you think you're holding me up, duh," he rolled his eyes while he took hold of my waist and moved me to the side before I even knew how to react. Which was unusual, I'll admit. "News flash hun, you don't have super strength anymore."

Man, I wanted to punch him. I quickly pushed the very tempting thought out of my mind when I saw Ms. Kean walking by. Man, Blossom and Bubbles were thrilled when they heard she'd be moving up to high school with us. Me? Not so much. I gave her a hard time when I was younger, so I was only expecting her to be just as annoyed by my presence. That was, until one day when I stayed for some tutoring with my sisters and we both put the past behind us. She spared me a bright smile before she glanced down at the many papers in her arms and continued down the hall. Ms. Kean was one of the only teachers I had on my side. I couldn't screw that up, especially before soccer try outs. Teacher recommendations were a must. I took a deep breath before responding in the calmest way I know how.

"I have enough strength to take you on," I huffed. Rule number one about being as awesome as me: never admit defeat. Most people hate this about me, but I consider it a strength. What can I say, I'm a natural instigator.

"Doubt it, Sunshine," Butch chuckled before he glanced around the empty hall. We were at the end of it, right by the door that lead out to the various sports fields on campus. "You gonna show me around or continue to pout all day?"

"Shut up. Follow me," I grunted before I lead Butch out of the large glass door.

It was hot outside, but that never really bothered me. Heat was good, heat meant sweat and sweating usually meant I was doing something fun like running. We hit the large football stadium first. The field smelt freshly cut and shimmered in the afternoon sunshine.

"Well, this is the football field. Also doubles as the soccer field once the season starts but there's a practice soccer field behind those woods there as well," I explained as I pointed to a far corner of the school campus that included the soccer field which was only a walk away from the softball and marching band fields. Next to those were the greenhouses and chicken coops that were for the agriscience classes. I never took the classes, but Bubbles being the animal lover she was spent plenty of time with the goats, bunnies and chickens held on campus.

"This is cool. Man I'd kill to play on that field," Butch mumbled as slowly walked over to the bright red bleachers adjacent to the massive field and started climbing the stairs. "Mind if I smoke one?"

"That's disgusting. You want cancer to kill ya?" I involuntarily wrinkled my nose as I followed up the bleachers. I hated smoke.

"If it's not cancer it'll be somethin else," Butch shrugged as he continued to light his cigarette after he took a seat and looked out over the field. "Besides, ever actually try it?"

"No. Don't plan on it."

"Suit yourself, Butters. So tell me, your football team need a real athlete?" He asked as he puffed out a large cloud of smoke. I slightly turned my head towards the slowly gusting wind to avoid the smell, at least a little.

"Even if they did, the seasons almost over, Hotshot." I rolled my eyes. No team could possibly need him. He was cocky. Cockier than me, and that's pretty damn hard to do.

"Damn. Too bad."

"You wouldn't have been much help anyway. I mean just look at you."

"What's wrong with how I look?" Butch turned to me, slightly whining.

Oh, did I hurt the pretty boy's feelings?

"Come on man, you look like a drug dealer. Smell like one too. Your little twitching problem isn't helping you out either," I sneered. I wasn't wrong. He just looked sloppy. There was a difference between not giving a fuck what anyone else thinks of you, like me, and just not taking care of yourself, like Butch. His stupid shirt smelled terrible and had food stains on the bottom. He was sagging, which was gross in itself, but the converse he wore were literally hanging on his humongous feet by a thread.

"Yeah I never got that. We're supposed to be the same right? So why don't you get all twitchy?" Butch wondered out loud. Little did he know that I actually did, but only when I was really nervous or excited. Of course I wouldn't tell him though.

"I don't know, Butch, but seriously don't look like such shit in public. It's embarrassing."

"Butters gets embarrassed? And here I thought you didn't have any feelings," Butch chuckled as he leaned back further on the bleachers.

"Look, everyone knows you're just a replica of me. You reflect badly on me if you turn up looking like shit everyday."

"And here I thought Blossom was the mom of the group," Butch rolled his bright green eyes. "Gimme a break, it's been rough lately."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure robbing banks is hard work. Can't buy clothes with all that stolen money, huh?" I deadpanned. What else would the stupid Jojo brothers have been up to all this time, saving kittens from trees?

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Sunshine."

"I know plenty," I grunted. I knew he was evil. Evil is evil. Never changes. "Hell, the only reason I haven't kicked your ass is because Principal promised me some extra credit."

"Psh. First of all, you can't kick my ass. Second, if you're anything like me, you don't try in school. You're not dumb, but you'd never go as far as to earn extra credit. What gives?" Butch turned to me, obviously intrigued in why I was trying so hard to stay on my best behavior. After all he wasn't wrong. I wasn't an idiot. Generally I kept my grades up fine without doing anything like homework or studying. I aced most tests I took, never got below a "C" on a report card and even those were pretty rare. I wasn't a try hard like Blossom, but I sure wasn't stupid like everyone assumes.

"If you must know," my nose wrinkled once again from the harsh scent of Butch's stupid cigarette. "I'm trying out for the soccer team soon. Can't be a student athlete if you're failing."

Butch suddenly snapped straight up from his lounging position on the bleachers. That ugly twisted smile made way to his lips again.

"Soccer try outs, huh?" His smile only grew wider as he starred at my confused expression. "I'll try out too."

"What?" I practically yelled. I mentally slapped myself due to the fact that whenever I get angry my voice tends to go up an octave. Not threatening in the slightest.

"I need somethin to do while I'm here. Football is out since the season's over, why not soccer?"

"Cause I'm doing soccer!" I turned to him, moving my face extremely close to his.

"We won't be on the same team, Butters. Damn," He sighed as he put the palm of his hand on my face and pushed me away. He stood up and began walking down the stairs of the tall bleachers.

"HEY DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME. WE AREN'T FINISHED!" I yelled after him as I ran to catch up. Once we were both finally at the bottom of the bleachers I grabbed his arm tightly to ensure he wouldn't walk away.

"We'd have to practice together. I don't want to see you anymore than I have to," I reasoned. Sports were the only thing that made school bearable. I couldn't show up to practice everyday and see Butch's ugly mug. The worst part is he's probably actually good. I mean, not to brag, but I happen to be the best athlete in the whole school. Being that Butch is my counterpart, he could be just as good, if not better. I can not have that.

"Too bad, Sunshine. My mind is made up. Deal with it." Butch smirked as he shook my hand off of him. "Sure are touchy today, huh?"

I rolled my eyes as he winked in my direction before he continued to walk back back towards the large school building. Gross.

"I've got an idea," I called out to him. This would solve the Butch problem once and for all.

"I'm listening," Butch called as he kept walking in front of me. I stayed put.

"You, me. One on one soccer match. First one to three goals wins. Or you know, first one to give up loses... Whichever happens first."

Butch stopped dead in his tracks. I knew this was an offer he couldn't refuse.

"When and where?" He grunted as he turned to face me.

"The practice soccer field by the woods. Friday," I shrugged. There was no way he'd be ready to take on me, who's been playing for years in just a few short days. "You win, you can try for the team. You lose, you find your own damn sport."

"If I win, you join the cheerleading squad," Butch countered as he stepped closer to me. I looked up and smirked with confidence. Or arrogance, either one works.

"Oh, you're so on."

 **Oh how I love the greens! Stay tuned to see who wins the match! Thanks for reading and as always don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me what you think so far! :)**


End file.
